Of Broken Angels and Mad Phoenixes
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: The Planet has left a Warrior to fend off the Calamity. The problem? Jean Summers nee Grey is not who she seems to be. The solution? Currently in stasis inside the LifeStream... Or something very much like it. AU-verse. A yaoi. Rated T for now.


**A/N:** Attack of teh _**PLUNNEHS**_! This one slapped me upside the head and demanded to be written.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the pretty mutants, our Fair Puppy, or the One-Winged Angel. If I did? Gambit and Wolverine would be married; Seph, the Generals plus their Puppy and a certain blond Cadet would all be together; Jenova would die in the atmosphere, Magneto would be shagging Charles... You get my drift, yeah?

**WARNING:** This is a _**YAOI**_. It has _**M-PREG**_. Look it up if ya don' know. Ya don' like? Then click th' little back button at the top of your browser. Ya ain't stupid.

**OBAaMP OBAaMP OBAaMP OBAaMP OBAaMP OBAaMP**

_Gaia hoped that the One-Winged Angel would be enough to stop the Mad Phoenix she sensed among the LifeStream, remnants of Jenova herself. The Angel was pregnant with her Puppy's litter; she would put them into stasis as well. Encasing her once-beloved hero in crystalized LifeStream, she carved the fateful words directly into it._

_**Awoken by the touch of he who is**_

_**Pure of heart**_

_**He whose name recalls of quiet warmth**_

_**Brought high by she who is broken apart**_

_**A bird of eternity**_

_**Awaken, hero**_

_**And conquer with earnesty**_

_**Else remain forever**_

_**A One-Winged Angel**_

_**Lost, with no serenity**_

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Scott Summers laid flowers at the edge of the water, sighing as he remembered his wife, Jean Summers née Grey.

"I know why you did it, Jean. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me what you were going to do." He yelled and landed on his butt as the water exploded over the green shield that had suddenly popped up. Jean floated over the water, but to Scott, she felt... different. She wasn't Jean anymore, but Phoenix, a being to be much feared. The green shield suddenly spat out what looked remarkably like him.

"Scott? Oh God, _no_! How could I not know you were there?" The limp body stayed still and Phoenix keened, rocking the lifeless body from side to side in her lap. She looked up and took off suddenly, her eyes burning red. The shield collapsed when she was out of sight. The body vanished into the earth and Scott looked back at the lake and saw a large, oblong crystal the same shade of green as the shield only he could see. He called Professor X, worried that he was seeing things.

Apparently, he wasn't; the crystal was extremely real. Each of the X-Men took a crack at opening it, only to find that it was immune to each power. Wolverine's claws didn't even make a single scratch in the material. Rogue's touch did nothing at all, Storm's abilities were useless, and when Professor X touched it, it cracked slightly, revealing a poem carved into the crystal with what appeared to be an elegant hand.

"He whose name recalls of quiet warmth'. Hmm. Scott, you haven't had a crack at it. Go ahead." Storm urged, her earnest look at odds with the tension he could feel in the room. He extended his fingers slowly, then withdrew them. Scott wanted to do this without anyone else in the room;

it was a gut instinct and hard to explain. "What's wrong?"

"I... I want to try this alone. May I?"

"Certainly." Prof X said softly, cutting off all verbal protests. After the door sealed shut, he extended his fingers again and stroked the crystal, gasping as it warmed under his fingertips. He let out an unmanly squeak (though he would later deny it) when it shattered, revealing a six foot tall man who collapsed onto him. Scott barely caught the guy and grunted under the impact. He pressed the open button and stumbled out, still carrying the man. "Was he inside the crystal?"

"Yeah. Damn, he's heavy. Logan, if you'd lend a little muscle?" Even with not liking each other, they managed to put him onto a bed. They placed him on his right side, repressing twin gasps of astonishment at the three pairs of wings coming from the guy's back. The silver hair shifted, revealing a face of inhuman beauty. Scott was captivated by the innocence he saw. He sat by the bedside, holding the man's hand.

**-PoV-**

Sephiroth slammed into consciousness, gripping his chest as he breathed in air for the first time in who knows how long. Deep breathing alerted him to the other presence in the room, a man with auburn highlights in rich chocolate colored hair. He was sleeping in an awkward position and he felt familiar-Ah, the Puppy!-only much calmer and more peaceful. The sheets rustled on the bed and Sephiroth realized they were azure cotton. Now, the most important of questions; where was he, in what year was he, and had his and Zack's cubs survived the forced stasis? The soft movement in his abdomen cleared the last question up quickly. The dark-haired man had a tanned hand in his own much larger one.

"Mmm... Oh! You're awake. Do you need anything? Hell, do you even understand me?" They spoke Common? Good. He wouldn't have to revert to Wutanian; which was a huge relief.

"I understand you perfectly fine. What year is this and where am I?"

"Well, uh, it's 2000 and you're at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted. I have to tell you, though, that we're a school full of mutants. We've got all kinds of abilities... You're not freaked out by any of this?"

"I have been genetically tampered with. Mutations are not that big of a deal. 2000, you said? A long time to remain in stasis..." Sephiroth waved the mutant part aside easily.

"That crystal was some kind of stasis chamber? Forgive my rudeness, my name's Scott Summers. You?" The easy smile was back, making him feel warm.

"Sephiroth Crescent." He remembered the files of his birth, seeing as Hojo would never again grace him in any form, he'd take his mother's last name instead. "And to answer your question, yes, it was."

"Umm, you do know about-"

"The wings?" He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. Sephiroth ran a hand through his hair, mantling his wings as he did so. "They've been there since I was a kid. I just hid them from the-Never mind."

**-PoV-**

"The wings?" Scott watched as Sephiroth yawned, rubbed at his eyes and messed with the already 'I've had a good lay' kind of hair. The wings moved out then in, showing a surprisng array of colors. "They've been there since I was a kid. I just hid them from the-Never mind." The blush that came after the semi-confession made Scott produce his own.

"From the what?" Sephiroth shook his head.

"Bad memories. I don't want to remember right now. A loud gurgle had the silverette laughing. "My stomach demands to be fed." Scott smiled and self-consciously pulled his hand out of Sephiroth's. Sephiroth swallowed sharply and reached for his hand. "Please? You're the only person I know." Sephiroth, as___**beautiful**_ as he was, a shy guy?

"Alright."

The kitchen, surprisingly, was deserted. Scott could cook, but not much. Sephiroth smiled at the state-of-the-art equipment, then put on one of the plain aprons they used for the Home Economy class.

"Hmm... Do you mind if I cook?"

"No, go right ahead. Professor X says that if you can, please do. We're never short on food here."

"Ah, good." Sephiroth pulled out a wok, a few vegetables, and a slim side of beef. "Do you have soy sauce?" Scott handed it to him, watching as the winged silverette set to work. By the time the food was done, some of the more inquisitive students had peaked in and had promptly been shooed away. "It's something I learned. I wasn't very good at it, at first." He served two dishes and set aside the rest. Scott searched for the chopsticks that Professor X got for gifts and left them in the kitchen to be used. He handed a pair to Sephiroth and dug in. It was hot and settled well in his stomach, since he hadn't really eaten since he'd broken the crystal.

"No one is."

"I was... _**expected**_ to be perfect. The best at absolutely everything; minor things included." Scott frowned at that.

"Why?"

"It's very complicated. And I don't appreciate being spied upon while I eat either." Bobby and Rogue tumbled out from where they had been hiding. "Eavesdroppers, even in this place." He went back to eating, not even looking at the embarrassed teens. "So, Scott, what subjects are taught here? Other than handling a mutation, that is."

"The regular classes for kids their age. Some are in advanced courses due to their mutations, but it works out just fine."

"Do you have a Martial Arts Master?"

"Are you one? We have an Arms Master."

"Close combat, hand-to-hand, swords, knives, and the occasional Wutanian style... Which could be re-labeled as ninjitsu. I think that's it. Oh, and regular self-defense." That made Scott smile as Sephiroth had relaxed his wings, allowing them to show. "Why are they still here?"

"Bobby, Rogue... He's a guest and will be treated as such; which means quit staring."

"But why is he here? You guys were discussing something!" Rogue said, stomping her foot.

"That something is my personal life." Sephiroth replied coldly, green eyes glowing as his hand tightened on the titanium chopsticks. There was a creak then a snap; Scott looked from Sephiroth's stony face to the mangled chopsticks and back.

Bobby pulled on Rogue's gloved hand and fled while Scott knelt in front of Sephiroth, who looked at the tiled floor.

"Sephiroth, look at me."

"Why?" A discernible difference laced the quiet baritone.

"Because, here, different is good. Questions are expected, answers to be given." Green eyes looked at him again and Scott noticed the slit, cat-like, pupils. "A place where you can start over, take up something else."

"A new start. I can... perhaps, make mistakes. I apologize about your chopsticks. They were a very decorative set." Scott waved it off easily.

"Those? They don't get used because no one bothers to make Asian food here. Besides, the Professor's been dying to get rid of them anyway. Some gift from an Ambassador that he took to be polite. He's never used them." Sephiroth chuckled, the hitch in breath not going unnoticed.

"It appears the Professor and I share some things."

**-PoV-**

Charles watched as the decorative set was destroyed with a mere hand flex. Bobby pulled on Rogue's gloved hand and fled while Scott knelt in front their guest, who looked at the tiled floor.

"Sephiroth, look at me."

"Why?" Pain laced the distinctive baritone. Charles knew that kind of pain; he'd heard it once in Erik's voice.

"Because, here, different is good. Questions are expected, answers to be given. A place where you can start over, take up something else."

"A new start. I can... perhaps, make mistakes. I apologize about your chopsticks. They were a very decorative set." Scott waved it off easily.

"Those? They don't get used because no one bothers to make Asian food here. Besides, the Professor's been dying to get rid of them anyway. Some gift from an Ambassador that he took to be polite. He's never used them." Sephiroth chuckled, the hitch in breath not going unnoticed.

"It appears the Professor and I share some things." Sharp green eyes focused on his own blue, slit pupils soft and slightly open. "My... past is long, and the telling of it complicated in more ways than one."

"We will not intrude upon your privacy. Logan, too, has such a past."

"Not quite like mine... But close. I would prefer telling it once and only in the company of those you trust, Professor."

"Call me Charles. Something tells me that you deserve that much." Flashes of murky liquid, bloody surgical instruments, and even gorier battles bombarded him. Yes, this man had much sorrow in his past.

**-Charles Xavier's Office-**

"My name is Sephiroth Crescent... and I was born to be an experiment. I was conceived as part of two intertwining scientific projects, Projects J and S, respectively. Jenova was a calamity that landed upon what you call Earth now. Of course, this was not known during that time. I am Project S; my blood paved the way for a military program known as SOLDIER." Absolute silence greeted his pause as he drank the tap water in the glass that was on the table. "Any questions so far?"

"Project J is Jenova, correct?" Storm asked softly, taking her own drink.

"Yes, unfortunately. I spent most of my childhood in labs, getting injected with doses of unstable chemicals and animal DNA. When I was fifteen, I was sent to lead the SOLDIER program as it's icon. I was promoted to the rank of Major. I made two friends; Captains Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. We rose through the ranks of SOLDIER until we became the figurehead Generals. ShinRa Electrical Company was responsible for the program, as it was essentially the government. It ran things the way it's President wanted it to. ShinRa wanted the natural Mako deposits in another country called Wutai." Here Sephiroth flexed the three sets of magnificent wings and stretched in his chair.

"What is Mako?" Logan asked, surprising the X-Men.

"This is Mako. It was a naturally occurring substance that was also known as the LifeStream." Sephiroth pulled out a bright green orb from the leather duster he wore. "Now, Mako was the primary force that made SOLDIERs so strong; inhumanly so. I have the strength of ten men due to it being injected inside of me. ShinRa wanted to make their SOLDIERs stronger. Wutai wouldn't trade it, nor would they allow ShinRa reactors into their country. You can guess what happened next."

"War." Scott whispered, scraping back his hair.

"Correct. I spent ten years there... It's how I know the language and all it's customs. Wutai eventually signed a contract after those ten years. I spent the next four doing odd jobs and showing up for ShinRa publicity stunts. Then I met Angeal's obnoxious apprentice, SOLDIER Third Class Zackary Fair. Genesis nicknamed him the Puppy, since he had such a vivacious attitude towards life in general. He humanized me, made me... less perfect, in a sense. Hojo, the lead scientist on both Projects, didn't like this one bit. He ordered me to a small town to collect the remains of Jenova herself, in order to implement the rest of her cells inside of my body."

"So, what you're saying is that you have some calamity from space in you?" Logan asked the tactless question with a blunt attitude. Sephiroth merely laughed.

"I used to. She now exists in human form. But more of her later... I fought against her control and ended up in the true LifeStream. Gaia sealed me inside a crystalized form of the LifeStream and sent me to the deepest lake she had ever made."

"Gaia? Who on Earth is Gaia?" Storm asked, her voice incredulous.

"The Almighty Goddess. Has She disappeared from legends? Ah, a sad world we live in. The LifeStream still whispers from the Planet's core."

"You are implying that the planet is alive?" Charles couldn't help but ask.

"Of course. She helps reincarnate lost souls or creates new ones." Sephiroth sounded so sure that Charles had a hard time not believing it.

"What's dis 'bout Jenova havin' a human form?" Gambit asked, scratching his head.

"Her name is... Jean Grey. She also goes by Phoenix; I've stayed in stasis long enough for Jenova to reincarnate as a human from the LifeStream. She's dangerous and she will do everything in her power, latant or not, to destroy the Planet she hates so much."

**Ending****A/N:** Okay, tell me if ya like it, k? R & R, yeah?


End file.
